


"A6"

by Kyn_Moonlight (Kyn_Moonligjt)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, OT6, Tattoos, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyn_Moonligjt/pseuds/Kyn_Moonlight
Summary: Reframing the original Avengers’ actors matching tattoos into the MCU.Chapter 1 - Gen: (can be read as stand alone)Five of the original six Avengers get a matching tattoo. Bruce explains why he couldn’t, but they all love him anyhow.Chapter 2 - Steve/Tony (pre-slash into barely the beginning of slash) Failed OT6:Tony decides matching tattoos mean that someone owes him a wedding night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't familiar with the original cast's tattoos, you can find photos, lots of articles, and analysis of additional meanings by searching Avengers actors matching tattoos online.  
> This is the same tattoo, brought into the MCU, with the characters' motivations and reactions.

1

 

“You know why I couldn’t,” Bruce said, eyes down.

Nat brushed her fingers over the new ink in her inner arm, still raised, a little slick from the ointment. “We trust you. You wouldn’t have turned into big green with us there to help you through.”

“Your control is way better than it was even a year ago, and frankly better than mine has ever been,” Tony confirmed with a wry half smile. He poured a splash of bourbon into a tumbler, and raised it in offer. “Anyone?”

Clint raised a couple fingers and headed towards Tony at the bar.

“It didn’t even hurt!” Thor grinned, looking fondly at the mark on his own arm.

“It’s not just that,” Bruce said, “though it would be incredibly reckless to take that chance around civilians. It, uh, it wouldn’t take. Or, probably might not. The big guy, he heals from everything. I couldn’t stand to lose... I mean, Steve,” he looked up at their team leader, “you designed this great symbol, the Avengers A and 6 for the six of us, with bits of everyone’s symbols woven into it too, “entwined like our fates” like you said, and the whole team did this together.”

Steve’s smile in return was a little shy, but his glance encompassed each of the others with a touch of proprietary pride.

“It means something to do this all together. Binds us - all of you together in a way that’s more than just symbolic, and I couldn’t stand putting it there together, then waking up alone from a…” he waved his hands over the sides of his head, “… green haze, to find it gone just like it never meant anything. I’ve lost so much. And it would be like losing all of you, and I - I couldn’t...”

Tony rested his hand on Bruce’s shoulder, but his usual abundance of words was useless comfort so he just nodded in understanding.

“Hey! Here.” Clint said, pulling a marker out of his pocket, and gesturing for Bruce’s wrist. He frowned in concentration recreating the Avengers team tattoo in black Sharpie. “There! Not permanent, but you’re still a member of the team, and we’ll draw it back on again as often as we need to.”

“I like that,” Natasha said with an approving nod to Clint, and wrapped an arm around both of them.  “We don’t need these,” she turned her wrist up, “to make us team. Or family. You do that every day by caring about us.”

“Well said,” Thor grinned. “’Tis but a visible sign of what is here,” he tapped his chest, “in our hearts where it cannot be erased no matter how many times you change to the Hulk.”

“I’m sorry you couldn’t get tattooed with us,” Steve told him. “I didn’t mean to shut you out. I’m sorry I didn’t think that it might not being permanent for you before I suggested it to everyone.”

“No, I'm glad you did it. It’s nice, seeing everyone marked as teammates.”

“Well,” Tony said, “after we get Hulk-proof pants perfected, maybe we can figure out Hulk-proof ink.”

Bruce looked up at him and chuckled. “Not likely, but thanks. I mean it. Thank you all.”

“Team is team,” Clint said, capping the marker and pointing it toward the A6 he drew. “Team is family.”

“And we know you _looove_ us,” Tony added.

“Ah! hugs!” Thor declared, throwing his arms around Steve and Clint and Natasha, who were closest to him, and reaching out to draw Tony and Bruce in as well.

Tony nudged Bruce pulling him forward and into the team hug.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides matching tattoos mean that someone owes him a wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d originally planned this as an Avengers group orgy fic, but Clint didn’t want to cooperate. I had to respect him for that and ran with the chance for it to be Stony.
> 
> Content warning: A lot of traditional language surrounding marriage is sexist.  
> Implied attempt at orgy. Poor pre-negotiation of intent.

 

“You know…” Bruce mused, settling back on his chair in front of the bar and accepting a glass of seltzer from Tony, who was pouring drinks, alcohol and non- for the others, refilling his own with soda instead of more bourbon.

“What’s that?” Tony prompted when he didn’t continue.

“Well, there were some cultures where getting matching tattoos was all it took to be married.”

“Oh, hey, no,” Clint said, raising his hands between himself and the rest of the team. “I’m not marrying all of you!”

“Wait, wait!” Tony yelled. “If we’re all married, I’m going have to insist on getting my wedding night.”

Steve shook his head, but smiled. “We all know that’s not what it means here and now, Tony.”

“You’re just trying to get out of your husbandly duties! Here I am, a blushing bride, waiting for you to deflower me and you won’t oblige. I see how it is, romance is dead. You’ll make me wonder if you ever really loved me in the first place.” He placed the back of his hand on his forehead and gave a melodramatic sigh.

“Tony,” Steve tried to interrupt.

“ _Deflower_?” Clint whispered.

 “When it was you who proposed, with your pretty little drawing, and your _‘hey everyone I have an idea.’_ ”

“Tony,”

“He’s on a roll. Best to ride it out.”

“We’re all feeling so rejected now. The icon of America, abandoning his sacred wedding vows, to your wives and husbands. Look at that, Bruce is feeling so rejected.”

“I’m not...”

“And Thor – Thor’s definitely pining.”

“Wait, what?”

“Wasting away before our very eyes. I think you owe it to him, to all of us, to make our honeymoon memorable.” Tony nodded and moved out from behind the bar.

“Are you finished?”

“Not even close. Come on, all of you, come with me.” Tony grabbed the two nearest arms, which happened to be Clint and Bruce. “This way. Haven’t got all day.”

“All day for what?”

“Where are we going?” Steve asked, befuddled, from the back of the group being towed along in Tony’s wake.

“To set things right,” Tony called over the group, walking backwards and refusing to let go of the arms he had a hold of.

“To what?”

“Here we are!” Tony pushed a door open with his shoulder and ushered everyone inside.  Clint and Bruce shook out their wrists as he finally released them to spread his arms wide gesturing to the room and toward the oversized bed.

“Friends, teammates, husbands and wives, I give you the bridal suite.”

“Um, Stark, isn’t there technically just one wife?” Clint waved a hand toward Nat, who pointed back warningly.

“Don’t be sexist, Katniss, we’re all wives and all husbands. That’s how Avengers group tattoo marriages work. Isn’t that right honey?” Tony leaned into a surprised Cap and kissed him on the cheek. Leaving Steve blushing and sputtering, he turned and threw himself back onto the bed and spread his arms wide.

“Oh, or ‘spouses!’ that’s a good word.” Tony pushed himself up on one elbow and raised an eyebrow to the rest of the team. “ Now, I demand my wedding night! Come on, husbands and wives and spouses, get on with the consummating!”

“Am I right in assuming that this is not how Midgard marriages normally work?” Thor asked, and Bruce, chuckling and shaking his head, pulled him aside to explain. 

“Nope. So much nope! There’s no consummating happening!” Clint insisted.

“Not with that attitude!” Tony said. “Or with clothes! That’s the problem! Everybody! Come on!” He jumped back up and pulled off his socks, then started unbuttoning his jeans.

Clint looked at Natasha a little desperately, trying to sign “ _Do something!”_ with the movement of his eyebrows alone.  Fortunately she spoke fluent Clint, and took an assessing glance around the room.

She walked over to Tony, who’d stopped undressing and started mock-pouting due to the lack of reciprocation. “Tony,” she said softly, as if their conversation was private when they both knew everyone in the room could hear, in spite of the generous size of the room and the distance between its occupants, “I think our ... spouses ... are a bit shy for group sex just now. How about we narrow down the field a little? I’ll take Bruce...”

“I, What?” Bruce choked, wide eyed.

“Off alone for some, um, quiet conversation.”

Clint made a skeptical snort, which she ignored gracefully.

“And I think Clint and Thor have a half finished Mario Cart challenge.”

“Ah, a fine battle to celebrate our nuptials! A worthy bonding experience with my warrior companion!” Thor agreed.

Clint looked a bit perplexed, but took the out she bought him and ran with it. Literally. Slipping out of the room, followed closely by a laughing Thundergod.

“We’re all good then,” Nat declared, lacing her arm with a still disbelieving Bruce and tugging him into motion.

“Wait, I'm. What?” Steve floundered, looking between them and Tony, who was climbing off the bed with a sensual sway of his body. He glanced down at Tony’s bare legs, boxer briefs and half unbuttoned over shirt, blinked hard then re-focused on his face.

“Don’t worry sweetheart. I’ll take good care of you,” Tony said, draping his hands over Steve’s broad shoulders, and bumping the door closed with his hip. “So good, baby.”

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking a little overwhelmed, but equally... longing?

Tony took mercy on him and toned down the dramatics. “Steve,” he said softly, moving one hand from his shoulder to the side of his jaw, “Look at me. Look, all joking aside, I love how this,” he turned out his recently inked forearm, “bonds me to the team, but especially because it bonds me to you.”

“Oh, I, um, I feel the same way. I didn’t expect it to change anything, but I feel, I dunno, closer to you now. And it’s nice. It’s...” he shrugged, momentarily out of words. Instead, he brought his own arm up to compare the marks, then slid the hand a little further to hold Tony’s arm. He learned in and cautious of the tender skin, touched his lips lightly to his star-point of the ‘A’ .

Tony drew a shaky breath, as if the kiss had been somewhere far more intimate, and Steve rested a finger on Tony’s bottom lip, and licking his own as he gathered his courage to continue. “Tony, can I ...?”

Tony pursed his lips against the fingertip, and gave him a serious nod. “Captain, you may kiss the bride.”

Laughing, he did.

They broke apart with a slow drag of wet lips, both gauging the other’s intentions, then Tony wrapped his hand around the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him into a deeper, longer kiss that ended with both of them breathing heavily, Steve’s hand up under the back of Tony’s shirt, and their hips pressed close enough together to make their mutual interest obvious. 

Tony sighed in appreciation, then gave a wicked smirk, stepping back to pull Steve by the hand back toward the bed. 

“Come on, sweetheart, make love to your new husband.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ends here for a stand-alone Gen team fic.
> 
> Continue to Chapter 2 for slightly more mature content.


End file.
